pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonfyre Elementis: Destroyer of Souls
Darkness Arms 2089AD Darkness Arms is the company behind the infamous Elementis Sniper Rifle. A wonder to fire, and a beauty to behold, this weapon is not designed for black-operations, special forces nonsense, and not for tactical attacks on tactical positions. On the other hand, this gun is not just a rifle for the common soldier. The Elementis is the weapon of the Elite ranks. Yes, it may be flashy and expensive to run, but this gun in the right hands is better than anything else seen before. Dragonfyre Elementis This is the Elementis, part of the Dragonfyre range form Darkness Arms. The Dragonfyre range is all about crafting weapons with an incendiary element, and the Elementis is no exception. Casting away the usual monotony of a cartridge filled with gunpowder, this gun stores round and propellant seperately. Although this means longer and more complicated reloading, the propellant can become much more exotic, in this case, a liquid/gas explosive (Mixture 1:4, compressed). How it fires: As soon as the magazine is inserted, the charging handle is unlocked, and the weapon can begin the firing process. Pulling the charging handle releases the compressed explosive into the carbon-nanotube lined blast chamber. A round is also fed from the magazine into a position in front of the blast chamber, and a spring-loaded firing ram is depressed. When the trigger is pulled, the ram jumps forward, striking a cyrstalline substance within the gun. In a way Darkness Arms does not wish to disclose, this produces a small electrical arc, igniting the explosive, and forcing the round downrange. "And where is the incendiary element?" You may ask. The blast chamber is directly connected to the barrel, and with no bolt, or gas block to impede progress, the combustion is still happening as the round is travelling out of the barrel. Part of the unburnt liquid explosive is discharged from the barrel, along with smoke and flame. With a similar effect to napalm, a thin line of fire follows the dart, to the target, up to a range of 200 metres. External Features: The charging handle does not pull back to reveal a bolt, or an ejection port. There is no ejection port, as ejection is not a part of the Elementis' firing process. The magazine is placed into a slot in front of the buttpad, and the magazine faces upwards, where the cheek rest would normally be. The magazine itself is rubberized, and coated with comfort materials, becoming a cheek rest to the user. The weapon is of bullpup design, meaning the weight is balanced over the firing grip, and ensuring easy controllability. This also means the gun could've been much shorter, but the Darkness Arms staff do not think like others about bullpups. So they went with a very long barrel in a decently long profile. The barrel itself can be between 26 and 48 inches long, in a choice of colour, jet black, slate grey or silver grey. It has an outer octagonal design to improve the barrel's looks, as well as black or red Viking lettering. Destroyer of Souls: This weapon fires a slightly arcing beam or fire for the first 200 metres, and so it has been given the name Destroyer of Souls for the following reason. Men 150-200 metres away from the attacker are first hit with the dart. It passes cleany through the body, and any defensive gear worn. This is enough to push outer layers of flesh through the hole, turning the front of the target inside-out. This is the death of the person being shot at. Around half a second later, the fire hits the hole. The target is burnt from the inside out, after death. This is the death of the soul, as it is said. Specifications: Firing Mode - Semi-Automatic Fire Rate - Limited at 150 RPM to prevent overheating. Maximum Effective Range - 3800m Maximum Actual Range - ~5000m Ammunition - Fin stabilised alloy darts. Magazine Capacity - 6(+1) Shots per tank - 24 (4 magazines) Features: Standard Optical Assets - 2-24X55mm Telescopic Gunsight with illuminated red/green/cyan/white/black reticle, with BUIS. Ergonomic Grip - Designed around the hand of the user. Dragonhead Muzzle Break and Flash hider combination piece. Customisable stock buttpad to aid recoil control. Extreme damage and post-shot burnoff at up to 200m A hefty pricetag. (Equivalent to $85000 in 2013) Useage The Dragonfyre Elementis Liquid Explosive Fired Sniper Rifle is not a widely used firearm. Since production began in late 2089, over 250 units have been sold. Many of these have been sold to private contractors, usually not assassins, as the Elementis is by no means stealthy. The Blacknaught Mercenaries have bought 80 of these rifles, and are big fans of the Dragonfyre range. As the explosive fuel itself is against international treaties such as the 2050 Toronto Arms Summit, the Dragonfyre Elementis will not find any military users, even without price considered. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Anti-Materiel Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifle Category:Heavy Weapons